Like Father Like Sons
by Justonereason
Summary: For all of his life, Sanada has never been called to the principal office. But today for the third time on a week he found himself walking there.
1. Chapter 1

**Like Father Like Sons**

I just read 'New Prince of tennis and there's a scene on the manga when Kintarou and Ryoma keep rivaling with each other, and there's a page where Sanada remained a high schooler that the two boys are aiming him, it's make me thing that sanada babysitting the boys and I find it cute, I wonder what would happen if Ryoma and Kintarou are twin and Sanada need to babysit them …and came up with this fic.

This is my first POT fic, I'll try my best to avoid OOC but please bear if any of you found one or more OOCnes, and this fic is AU so if you don't like this kind of thing, well sorry but I need to write this down or my inner voice will keep yelling at me ^^.

**Disclaimer: New Prince of Tennis isn't mine.**

**

* * *

**

For all of his life, Sanada Genichirou never been called to the principal office.

Not a weird thing actually since He is the vice president of student council, one of the best student academically, and member of the disciplinary committee at school.

But today for the third time this week he found himself, again, called to the principal office and he know exactly who the reasons.

Gaining his composure, Sanada knock the principal office door, before entering the office, and just like he thought there's in front of the principal sit two person, two reasons why he was called.

A cocky young boy with a golden eye and black-green hair and a happy red hair young boy with a big smile spreading from ear to ear. The twin trouble maker that he knows for all his live. Two reasons that broke his record for being one of those who never been called to principal office on all his junior school years for a mere week.

And what with those oranges covering the principal's desk?

'May I know what have you two done this time?' Sanada ask emotionless as usual.

'We helping the gardener cropping oranges.' The black-green boy answered with a bored tone.

Sanada twitched, they don't have gardener at school.

'And I get more orange than Ryoma!' The red haired boy claim cheerfully. Too cheerful for Sanada like.

A bored sleepy and happy boy with different look, such a not identical twin, except their cat like eyes, different personality, except their hobby to challenge people, the twin trouble magnet.

'And Kintarou broke a window.' The black-green hair boy, Ryoma, adding the red hair boy sentences.

Sanada twitch, 'Broke a window?'

'I aimed the orange…really…' The red hair boy, Kintarou, said, 'is the wind false that my rock flew to the window.'

'Rock?'

'Well, it boring to just climb to pick the orange so we throw rock to crop the orange.' Kintarou said while Ryoma just yawning, how the boy keep feel sleepy is beyond Sanada mind, and early in the morning none less.

Wait, early in the morning.

Sanada froze, and look at the watch.

It was indeed early in the morning, the bell just rang an hour ago, how come those two already create this mess while they supposed to be at class?

Then it stuck Sanada.

'Did the two of you skip class again?'

'I got lost.' Kintarou answered innocently.

Sanada twitch, he know Kintarou is an honest boy, and he know how bad his I-got-lost-habit is, well he did get lost on his exam entrance, and on his first day at school which end up with a duel between him and one of the track team ace, Kintarou win, he even break a record on track team and end up being chased to join their club even become the captain favorite freshman, but how he still got lost after a week schooling here is still inexplicable.

Sanada turn his eyes to the always sleepy and bored Ryoma, ask his reason on silent.

'Roof, sleep.' Ryoma said simple.

Sanada twitch, this boy surely challenging his patient, not like he has any, he just didn't like to show how impatience he is in front other, he does have image to keep for. But again, at least Ryoma didn't lie or make lame lie like on his entrance exam, really, come late because helping a pregnant woman going on labor, who will buy that lie anyway? Not to mention challenging and defeated two best member of mount climb club to race climbing a wall on the second day at school which, just like Kintarou, end up being chased to join the club, even that stoic captain club has a big hope on him.

Just typical of those two, making trouble and getting attention in the way, challenging people and gathering friends in the end.

Sanada never understand how those two came late on the entrance exam and still got the highest score.

Or how those two keep challenging strong talented people and end up beat them and get their respect.

'It remind me to the old time….like father like sons…' The old principal smile when Sanada finally back from his thought.

Sanada twitch, he hates that like father like son's speech.

' The three of you just like him, a stubborn prodigy and smartest student I ever know.' The principal said eyeing Ryoma , ' A happy man with a wild attitude and strong will to win against other.' The principal continue giving smile to Kintarou.

'I'm sorry for my brothers behavior, I make sure they won't caught more trouble personally.' Sanada said bowing his head before the principal said another words, ' If you excuse us sir…' Sanada said again and dragging his twin brothers out of principal office with one plan of punishment for those two in his head, involving running laps till sunset.

The old principal smile again, watching his old student son leave his office.

'and a man who accept no excuses and refuse to compare with others…..'

* * *

Yay, My first POT fic, I still have some idea but I'm not sure to make a continuation of this fic.

And if you hate it…ah well sorry but I just write what I feel to write, I write it cause I like it, someone told me to write what I like and keep writing no matter what, so I'm sorry for all of you who dislike this, but please use civil words to critic me, and make it a good critic, I'll appreciate it.

Thank you for Reading.


	2. Chapter 2 the first record

**Like Father Like Sons**

**The First Record**

Yes, I decided to make another chapter, like another 2 or 3 chapter when Sanada being called to principal office before the orange accident. Let set it on first day of school ceremony where the best students should make speech…oh JOY ^^

**Disclaimer: The Prince of Tennis and New Prince of Tennis not mine.**

**

* * *

**

The president of student council is a young man with a smiling face, everyone know how charming his smile is, but today there's no charming side on that smile he uses. There's something off, and being a friend since the first year at junior school Sanada know it on the first glance.

Something is wrong.

And he has a great idea what that something is.

Or better, Who that something are.

Yes, for the first time in their school history, two freshman that entered their school receive full score, get no mistake on their entrance exam, and what's more, those two was late on the entrance exam, cause some ruckus that make them quite popular, especially among the girls.

Couldn't help it, bad boys are catch more attention after all.

'ah Sanada you're here.'

'Yukimura.'

'Do you have any idea where are our valedictorian were about?'

'No.'

'How come?' Yukimura, the president of student council ask with his best gentle smile.

'I'll find them.'

'I don't think it necessary Sanada.'

'And why it so Renji?' Yukimura ask giving the secretary of student council, who also his and Sanada best friend, who also, one of the student that always get the almost update news about everything in the school.

'They're here.' Renji said calmly pointing the two boys that just enter the hall and walking straight to them.

'Where had you two been?' Sanada ask coldly.

'aa you see, well, we arrive a little bit too soon and the school is so big, and I just wondering around and you see…'

'You get lost.'

'yes.'

Sanada close his eyes for a moment, it just so usual for Kintarou to get lost, at least this time he didn't end up beat someone. Kintarou always did that, get lost and then asking direction to the wrong people such as a group of bad boys or gang member and end up beat those guys for being rude and didn't give him any direction.

'and you Ryoma?'

'helping a woman that going on labor.'

'Eh…really…where? When?' Kentarou ask loudly.

Sanada twitched, that was a total lie.

'never mind that, it's time for the speech.' Yukimura said sweetly.

'What speech?'

Sanada twitched, how come God give him a pair of troublesome twin as brother.

'let's go Kin.' Ryoma said and walk to the stage with Kintarou following him on confused face.

'Eh…we must make a speech?' Kintarou yell loudly, right in front of the microphone on the podium. "Eheee…sorry….ano….'

Sanada closed his eyes, try to manage his temper at bay.

'ano….well…..Welcome?' Kintarou started and then tugging Ryoma hand asking for his help to continue the speech and the hall suddenly fall silent, waiting for Ryoma words.

'mada mada dane.'

And Ryoma walk away from the podium like nothing ever happened before.

'What a brothers you have Sanada.' Renji said calmly 'Oh and the principal requested you to go to his office after this.'

Sanada eyes snap open instantly.

The principal never called him before.

He never made any mistake before.

This just their first day and they ruin his record already.

Sanada send his brothers a deathly glare and the two boys know at that moment there will be a lot of laps waiting for them this afternoon.

Ryoma shuddered while Kintarou just look confused.

Well, at least their parent already forbid any violence.

* * *

Second chapter done…

Thank you for those who put my story on their favorite, I'm so surprised that there's someone out there who like it.

Thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 3 Love letter ?

**Like Father Like Sons**

**Love Letter ?**

My computer erased my unsaved data few days ago so I end up re-writing this story….. It ends up differently than before, but well I hope is still okay.

Before that, let me clear something, there are only two girl character that I like in Prince of Tennis, Tachibana Ann and Chitose Miyuki (I prefer their anime version) but I will not include them deeper in this story, Miyuki is just a cameo and will **only** appear in this chapter.

**Disclaimer: The Prince of Tennis and New Prince of Tennis not mine.**

**

* * *

**

Sanada Genichirou is one of the popular student at school, He is one of the best student, He is smart, he is well known as a discipline, respectable and trustworthy person, he is quite handsome in one way or another, he has a great reputation, and of course that made a lot of girls at school admiring him .

But no matter how much admirers he has, for all the years of his life, Sanada Genichirou never receive love letter.

Why? Because he just too scary. And no matter how much the girls admiring him, no one have the guts to come to him and give him a love letter, they don't even dare to come near him.

But today someone break that.

Today a girl, a first grader girl, appear on third floor, the floor for third grade class, and walk casually to class 3 B, Sanada's class, with a not too big but not small pink envelope at hand and looking for the one and only Sanada Genichirou.

And not just any ordinary girl.

That girl just has to be the manager of track team, a first grader that already well known at school even before she enrolls on said school for being a sister of one of the strongest members of track team and, according to the gossip that spread all over the school since couple months ago, has a certain relationship with one of the honorary student, a captain of mount climbing team, and Sanada Genichirou rival since first grade until now.

Chitose Miyuki, the bravest and tomboyish girl at school who really easy to recognize thanks to her ever present colorful cap.

'what's this?' Sanada ask with the same passive and scary look without receiving the pink letter Miyuki give him.

'Give it to Kintarou will you.' Miyuki said and put the letter on Sanada's desk.

'Aren't you two on the same grade?'

'He always run away!' Miyuki said obviously irritated. 'Just give it to him, and tell him I need the answer by end of this week, and he has to give me a good answer.'

Sanada twitched, he heard a lot about this girl and her coercive nature, he has no idea why his rival, who an honors student, can cope with this girl, not to mention what will he do if he knows about her letter to Kintarou.

'oh, by the way, I'm going to Mitsu-nii place this afternoon, is there something I need to pass to him?'

Sanada twitched, isn't she just told him to pass a pink letter to Kintarou and now she ask him if he has something to pass to his rival, saying that she will come to that said rival home this afternoon. Well, it did save him from going to that man's house since he is sick today and being a classmate since first grade people keep assuming that they close enough with each other and give him the job to pass today's assignment. But still….

'well?'

'no.'

'doesn't need my help aren't you?' Miyuki said shaking her head. 'Suit yourself then, oh don't forget to give the letter to Kin-chan.' And she then turn around leaving the class as casually as when she entered it.

'Never thought she'll be one of your fans.' Niou said casually, leaning himself on Sanada's chair.

'it's for Kintarou.'

'Really?' Niou ask and whistling ' Never thought she'll be Kin-chan fans then…..Your brother surely know how to beat you…I mean for all these years never once you manage to beat him in anything but Kin-chan manage to get his girl attention just few week after they enter school and Ryoma beat that guy's mount climbing member on a zip.'

'Ryoma what?'

'You didn't know? Ryoma beat the second year mountain climb member on wall climb racing yesterday, he even almost has a fight with non regular member this morning and I believe he propose another wall climbing race with the scary guys from second grade, you know, the suppose to be next year captain…'

Sanada closed his eyes, he didn't hear about it yet. And now he knows for sure it will take not much time before he got another call from the principal.

Sanada closed his eyes for a moment and then read his book again as if nothing happens, ignoring all the headache that coming his way.

* * *

Third chapter finished ^^

Honestly, I'm kind of confused while picking up a title for this chapter. Not to mention that there was time I forgot to save this document and I rewrite it, which end up with different ending, it's less bitter than the first one I write, so I kind of glad.

Anyway, I think a lot about my big brother while writing this, he is, like Sanada, a sport man that has quite admirer, he never show his love to me and ignore me almost all the time, and honestly I used to hate him, I realized later that he gives his affection without words, he protects me on a school fight, and help me with my college entrance exam. Writing this story is like my reconciliation with him (even thought he might never know it since he didn't read this fic).

But still, brother, this is for you…..

Thank you for reading people. ^^


	4. Chapter 4 My Father Image

**My Father Image**

It's been a long time…..

I re-read this story and feel like…jeeezzzzz it didn't suits the title anymore, so I try to return to the basic line, to the first chapter, and come out with this, not quite what I hope to be but well, it's a start, It longer than the other chapter thought.

Anyway, here we go Chapter 4: My Father Image

**Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis and New Prince of Tennis aren't mine.**

**

* * *

**

Some people tend to compare a parent and their children. The Sanada family as example, people tend to be compared all the three boys to their father.

Ryoma, one of the young twins of course has the similar physically form as their father, not as tall and different hair color but same eyes that kind of cocky in one way or another, not to mention both are well known as a prodigy, a stubborn and arrogant prodigy to be exactly, and they both smart academically, not that their father shows it much or show it at all lately.

Kintarou, the other twin not really has similarity on physical form, but they both share the same happy smile, wild attitude and strong will to win against others, even if they twice his size.

And of course the oldest one, Sanada Genichirou himself. Admitted or not the two of them share quite a lot similarity, they both tall of course, they accept no excuses, no failure and refused to compare to others no matter if the comparing means a praise.

Sanada Genichirou will never let people compare him to other, especially not his father.

Not that the leader of Sanada family is bad or something like that, quite the contrary actually, well at least that is how the outsider see it. Sanada's father was once Japan biggest field star, a former rising star on athletic and well known for his love to climb, a smart student according to their mother and a very wild and funny person, even though most of the time he just produces dirty jokes around.

Sanada never admit it, and he promised he will not admit it out loud, at least not yet, but he did admire his father at one point or another, not all of course. But yes he admires him and even though his father is physically more look like Ryoma, and mentally like Kintarou., But that something about him that really are suite Sanada.

And that something will be his image.

An image of a strong, stubborn, pride man.

And today, on the most quiet, calm time of his life , a time where he was left alone during his parent trip to America, his grandfather trip to one of his chess game, his twin brother trip to God know where, during his holiday alone at home, he realizes all of it.

Not that he intends to, of course, he is and never will be a melodramatic person. But the small picture with a simple wood frame on one of the corner desks at their living room brings all those realization back with him.

The picture was taken 3 years ago when his parent and Ryoma still live in America to support both his father's carriers and Ryoma's sport carrier since he was currently injured that time. He remember clearly that day, it was Kintarou and Ryouma birthday and the whole family, or what left which are kintarou, his Grandfather and he himself flight to America and spent a day together on a supposed to be American football game that turn to be wrestling for a reason he not remember. In the end they all, except their mother and grandfather, were covered in sweet and dirt, Ryoma and Kintarou both has bruise here and there, his father had a bump on his temple thanks to Ryoma flying shoe and a big scratch on his left arm, thanks to Kintaro over reacted move, and stick, which has nothing to do with the game. And Sanada himself has quite remarkable bruise on his abs which thankfully covered by his dirty yellow shirt. But he still remembers the pain, not that he shows it on the picture of course.

That day he saw his father act way to proudly, showing off just like Ryoma always do, arrogantly challenge some punk on the park, just like Ryoma always do. He saw his father grinning madly with over confidence while doing so just like Kintarou always do. And most importantly he saw his father's pride, strong will and his no excuses way that he keeps showing during the game when the other team starts trashing his team, he didn't accept failure and he remembers clearly his father one, and rare, sentence that day.

"I don't care if we lose but we will not fail at this game."

Sanada never understood this before, to be honest he's not quite understand it until today, but he does like that sentence.

It's okay to lose.

But never fail.

Sighing Sanada sit back in his chair, thinking about his father only one wise sentence and enjoying the equally rare quiet day.

The one that going to end soon.

'We're home.'

Sanada twitch.

'Nii sannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn…we're hoooooomeeee.'

Way too soon.

'Genichirou! Help me!'

Really really…

'Brat, what's for dinner?'

Way too soon.

* * *

Okay, so I try to return to the original idea of LIKE FATHER LIKE SONS, and like I said before, this story started to be a reflection of my relationship with my older brother at some point. So, yes it got a little bit emotional but I try not to be too OOC, hopefully I success ^^.

Next chapter I'll try to write the relation between the three siblings and return to the babysit thing.

Thank you for reading


	5. Chapter 5 A Brother Heart

**Like Father like Sons**

**Chapter 5: A Brother Heart**

This one is inspired from chapter 189- 191, when Ryoma go against Kirihara Akaya, old chapter that I just re-read days ago.

**Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis is not mine.**

**

* * *

**

Never in his life Sanada feels worry. His brothers are individual person that know how to stand on their own feet, specially Ryoma, well Kintarou always has a tendency to get lost but Ryoma could fly alone from Japan to America and return safe.

So today, when his friend Renji told him that Ryoma create such a ruckus and actually challenged Kirihara Akaya, one of the trouble makers on second grade, Sanada can't help to feel worry. Not that he has no belief in Ryoma, but because he hear a lot about Kirihara Akaya brutality.

And when Sanada arrive on the scene, when he open the indoor hall gate, when he meet Ryoma, when he caught Ryoma body that fall on him, Sanada curse himself in silent and after pass his brothers limp body, who actually fall asleep due to tiredness and not faint, to his friend, Sanada then walk over to the frozen Kirihara Akaya and almost hit him.

Almost, because thanks God, Yukimura Seichi, the student council president is there, and stop him.

'is better if we take care of Ryoma first Genichirou.' Yukimura said softly,

'aa.'

'And for you Akaya-kun, I believe you have enough time to meet the discipliner committee with me today.' Yukimura said sweetly, with a an ever present smile adoring his face and a cold aura surrounding the place.

'aaah….ookay…' Kirihara Akaya said,eyes widen and his body tremble.

The greatness of Yukimura Seichi and his famous killing smile.

Sanada stay calm, as stoic as ever and turn around without a smile, but if someone look closely like Renji or Yukimura did, they will not miss the satisfied look on Sanada eyes, and a small lift on the corner of his lips.

Oh yes, Sanada feels good, he may not hit that devil kid but he know for sure discipliner committee will give the kid more interesting effect, and even though Sanada never like Atobe Keigo, the discipliner committee leader who also is the most annoying, egoistic student that believe in discarding the useless, Sanada know for sure Atobe know how to make an interesting punishment just like when he made Zaizen Hikaru, another trouble maker second year weep all the floor all by himself.

'look like your protective side is awakened Genichirou…..' Renji said softly. 'No matter how cold you act you're still a big brother at heart'

Sanada didn't said anything and just take his sleeping brother away.

'ne, Genichirou please tell your brother to come to discipliner committee tomorrow.' Yukimura said again.

'eh?'

'ah he did involve…..' Renji said thoughtfully.

Sanada hesitantly nodding his head.

Maybe Renji is right after all, Sanada may hard and cold on the ouside, always told his little brothers to running laps every time they become irritating and making trouble, never smile and show any kind of kindness to them, but even he hate the fact that tomorrow not only kirihara Akaya who will get the punishment but Ryoma will also get it too.

* * *

Yes, I make Atobe Keigo as the discipliner committee, why? Because in Hyotei they discard the loser, right?

I almost put Tachibana there but well I finally use Atobe.

I still struggling to fix my grammar, but I just can't stop posting this one. I know there must be some mistake here and there, please bear with me, I'll come and fix it again ( it will take time and a lot of edit thought)

Thank you for reading.


End file.
